Cause and Effect
by Silver the Kid
Summary: Experience the Wheeler family in the early years of Joey's life, and see why Joey becomes the way he is. Mostly from his father's P.O.V but in later chapters is in Joey's. RR
1. Chapter 1

Cause and Effect

By: Silver the Kid

A/N: I've noticed not many people like Joey/Jounouchi's dad. So I decided to write this, which mostly takes the P.O.V of Mr. Wheeler, and on occasion Mrs. Wheeler. Later on it has to go into Joey's thought more, but there's no way around that. Anyway, this is basically a story that shows how the Wheeler family is, and how it changes over time, thus turning Joey into the character we all know and... mostly love, but there's the few that don't. Ha-ha.

Also, I had to think hard for a title and Cause and Effect is the best I could do. I figure it works because Joey's dad is the cause and the effect is Joey? I guess?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But Mr. Takahashi surely doesn't mind me borrowing his characters and putting them in situations he hasn't yet! Not that I asked... or he even knows me... but the fact is the show is his and not mine. The end.

Prologue

_Can you imagine? Me, Bobby Wheeler, a daddy! I thought I was doing great just when I had a wife, but now, NOW I got me a kid! I NEVER expected this for me, and neither did anyone else. My old man use to tell me I'd be alone and a loser for the rest of my life. Well look at me now Dad! I got a wife, a job and a third on the way to make our house into a real home. It was an accident of course (whoops) but since it's a boy we decided that we'd keep it. 'Sides, Mary likes babies. We actually planned on having a baby in a few years from now. We still will, says Mary, because you can't just have ONE, you HAVE to have two. Otherwise they get lonely (and she's hoping for a little girl). _

_Mary's been riding my ass for the last few months though. The doctors told her since she hadn't realized she was pregnant, that she had been taking medication, and drinking alcoholic beverages that she shouldn't be digested while pregnant. SO now she's upset and worried it's going to be a F.A.S or F.A.E baby. I told her not to worry about it too much. What's a bit of wine now and then going to do to it? Anyway, she's now got these papers on the fridge for what's not good for a baby, and how many servings of whatever makes a baby healthy. I think she's being ridiculous, especially when she yells at me for smoking in the house (alright, she's ALWAYS ripped me for that) and for not eating enough vitamin C (not that it makes a difference NOW, she just likes to complain) She's not really consistent though. Like I've seen her eating some stuff that the list says she should avoid, or only have small portions of. _

_She's six months pregnant right now, and I'm also getting ripped about not being helpful enough, or supportive. But she's just overly emotional and driving me crazy. Arg. But ASIDE from all the HELL this woman is putting me through, I'm really happy about having a son. I'm going to teach him how to play baseball and how to fish, I'll teach him how to shave, and we'll play football in the backyard! We'll be like the best of buds, and all that shit. For sure. I won't let Mary ruin him though. God, she'll try to enroll him in charm school or some weird wussy thing. Nope, not happening. My kid's going to be tough; I'll show him the ropes of being a man! _

Chapter 1

Bobby was lying on the couch staring blankly at the T.V. It was a lovely Sunday afternoon, and the Patriots were kicking ass. His son, Joey, was lying on his stomach, almost asleep. His blonde hair was much like his fathers, but had brown eyes like his Momma. Bobby had one arm up behind his head, and the other resting on the small of his son's back. He blew his messy blonde bangs away from his face, but they kept falling back in the way of his vision. He had shaggy straight blonde that was a complete mess, and blue eyes. He was wearing ratty blue jeans, and a white wife beater. He was an attractive man, with that bad-ass look to him.

"Robert!"

"WHAT?" Bobby yelled, irritated with his wife interrupting his game- and calling him Robert, which meant only one thing: she was going to be nagging him.

"Where's Joey?"

"I dunno, I'm watching the game!" he hadn't even heard her question.

"It's his supper time!" She sighed. "Bob, are you listening to me?" She walked in and rolled her brown eyes spotting the child in question on his daddy's stomach. "You don't know where he is, huh?"

"What? Shh! Wait till the commercial."

"Robert! Why don't you EVER try and help??? Don't you realize how difficult it is to raise a child without help?!"

"Oh, YES, I realize that. Here, you want him? Is that what you're buggin me about?" He just wanted to watch the game! She huffed, and snatched the little boy from his stomach.

"Come on, Joey, Momma's going to give you your dinner." She sighed. The child, who was more then a year old, fussed slightly about being pulled away from his comfy warm spot on his daddy.

Bobby watched the game to the end, and then clicked off the T.V. Maybe he should like, just maybe do something to help the wife. Maybe...it might get her off his back for a bit.

"You need help with anything?" He asked scratching his scalp, and opening the fridge.

"You could clean Joey up, while I wash the dishes." Mary suggested, pointing towards their son who was eating his Arrowroot cookie, and was a major mess. She pulled her short brown hair away from her face into a little pony tail; a few strands of hair fell back into face though, as they were too short to be pulled back. Bobby liked the way her long sleeved grey shirt clung to her breasts and flattered her curves.

"Eeeew. I guess I could. Like, give him a bath, or whatever?"

"Well sure, it is bath-night." She shrugged.

"Ooh, lucky Joey!" Bobby picked him up, and tossed him in the air a bit. "It's nude time!" Mary smiled at this. Getting naked was one of little Joey's favourite things to do, according to Bobby.

"Daddy!" The baby shrieked with giggles.

"Yeah, daddy's gonna give you a bath! Cruzuse you is a messy thing!" Bobby spoke with a strange high-pitched voice, which cracked the baby up. Mary sighed as both males left the room. Finally, she could have a moment's piece. She shuddered to think that she was going to have two kids around soon. If it was another boy she would cry. She wasn't sure if she was pregnant yet, even though her and Bob had been trying. Funny, when you don't want a baby, you end up with one, but when you're trying, you can't seem to make it happen. She was so young when she had Joey- hell she was pregnant with him while she was getting married (and didn't even know it)! She loved the little darling, but he was making life miserable. Bobby wasn't helping her, and seemed to be getting irritable, and he apparently had a bad temper Mary wasn't aware of when they decided to get married. Maybe they rushed into this? She was only 20 when they got married after all...

Bobby was good with Joey, most of the time... He seemed to care about the child; just he sometimes forgot how vulnerable kids are at this age. When Bobby yelled at the boy, it frightened him, and she could see it affecting him in negative ways already. He seemed to be insecure. But she herself couldn't honestly say she was always nurturing to the boy. Sometimes, she would just leave him in his playpen, ignoring his cries for attention. She just needed to get away from him for a while! He was so needy, and she was so frustrated. If she didn't take those breathers, she might hurt Joey or go absolutely insane!

"Done." Bobby came downstairs, lighting a cigarette.

"OUTSIDE with that." Mary glared.

"Aw, c'mon! It ain't gonna kill anyone!"

"Yes it is, get that outside, I do NOT want cancer thank you." She stood her ground.

"Daddy, Daddy! I want it!" Joey pulled on Bob's pant leg, looking up at the white stick in his father's mouth. "I want it!"

"Hey, knock it off! You ain't getting it, so quit pullin' on my pants!" Bobby jerked his leg knocking the child away. Joey began to pout, and then he started tearing up.

"See what you've done? You're a HORRIBLE influence on the baby." Mary took the cigarette away and tossed it out the window.

"MARY!? Why did you do that?! I was going to go outside!"

"Because you shouldn't even be smoking! Joey will think it's ok to smoke, and start smoking!" Mary decided she needed to go relax. "Uh, I need a bath. You're making me angry."

"I'm making you angry?! You're the one pissing everybody off!" Bobby yelled after his wife as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Daddy!!!!" Joey squealed again, pulling on his fathers legs.

"Piss off already!" Bobby screamed at the little blonde boy. "What do you want now? You already got that woman mad at me!" Joey fell onto his bottom, and attempted to get back to his feet. Bobby snorted and left the house, slamming the door in the face of his son, who was trying to follow.

_This is just to test the waters. If people don't like this, I won't post the rest, but if there are those that do, well I'll post the rest like... right away- seeing as it's pretty much all done aside from editing. I just don't want to post something people don't want to read._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here we have Chapter Two. I HATE writi

ng little kids, but I just thought of my little step cousin and tried to keep it true to what little kids do and say. Thanks for the couple of reviews (I'm weak, I can't keep people waiting, even if I want to hold out for more reviews!) so please, enjoy.

Disc.: I, Silver the Kid, do NOT own the following things: a top hat, a puppy, pizza pockets, Yu-Gi-Oh!, this pencil in my hand and Spain. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Lemme hold her, lemme hold her! Momma! Please?" Joey begged his mom, reaching his little fingers to his baby sister.

"No, maybe when you're bigger." She smiled at the sweet baby girl in her arms. "She is just so wonderful, isn't she Bobby."

"I guess, but the name totally sucks. I mean, why break from the pattern? The rest of us are simple two syllable names, and then she's got this hardcore three syllable name!"

"Serenity is a beautiful name, and it suits her wonderfully. Besides, it was my grandmother's name." Mary defended.

"I don't like it. I think Janie or Jamie would have been a better name." Bobby shrugged.

"Ew. Those are so... denim."

"Denim? What the shit?"

"Oh I don't know. I just picture a girl wearing lots of denim. Denim hats, with a denim vest and blue jean jacket and either pants or skirt made of denim."

"Mary, you're a freak." Bobby frowned. "I think "Janie's got a gun" or "Jamie's Crying". You know those songs, don't ya?" Mary rolled her eyes but didn't respond.

"Momma, I wanna play with her. She's mine!" Joey sulked, holding one of Serenity's hands. He was going though that "MINE" phase still.

"No, she's a baby, not a toy. When she's older you can play with her. She's barely even 6 months!" Mary sighed. Joey always wanted Serenity. Babies love littler babies though. Or at least that's what she always noticed. "Bobby, why don't you take Joey to the park, or to the beach?"

"Yea, yea! Daddy, the beach!" Joey squealed jumping up and down. "There are dinosaurs there! Roar!" Bobby glared at Mary for opening her big stupid mouth. If he ever wanted peace, he'd have to take him- and WHAT idiot told the kid there were dinosaurs at the beach? Grrr T.V...

"Ok ok. But we aint's swimmin' y'understand that?"

"We find some shells daddy! I went there with Sibbie once an' we foun'a dinosaur shell!"

"Um... right." There were three things wrong with that sentence: A)Dinosaur shells (what are those?). B) Joey going to the beach without anyone knowing and...C) Sibbie????

"Who's Sibbie?" Mary asked, wondering how she didn't know this child.

"Sibbie is my friend! His daddy is angry and doesn't like teenagers- Sibbie can turn into a worm! I found 'im inna garden and he has blue skin when he's not a worm. He use t'have a dinosaur but it ranned away."

"Oh..." Mary looked worried. "How lovely...um... Don't play with him anymore..."

"Let's go to the beach now." Bobby was equally freaked out. Hello child-therapy sessions.

Bobby took Joey's hand as they walked down the street towards the bus stop. Joey was wearing shorts that went past his knees and a great big tee-shirt that went to his knees. It was actually Bobby's shirt but Joey insisted that he should wear it so he could be like his daddy. Bobby didn't mind all that much, hero worship was cool.

"The bus!" Joey squealed when the large bus came towards them. "Daddy! Daddy!" He giggled madly, getting super excited.

"Yea, yea, I know. Shut up about it." Bobby sighed dishing out some change.

"Oh oh! Lemme pay! Lemme pay!" Joey's eyes were big with the idea of such a large responsibility being given to him.

"Yea, whatever. You sure screech a lot." He put the money in the boy's hand, and they got on the bus together.

"I pay today!" Joey sang, holding money to the driver.

"Well, put it in that box little guy." The driver smiled. "Then I give you a ticket." Joey reached, and Bobby sighed, having to hoist him up a bit to put it in the box.

"Yay! I did it, I did it! See Daddy? Paper came out, cuz I told it too!"

"Ok, time to stop yelling. You're giving daddy a headache." Bobby massaged his temples. Two, almost three years old, and he was already learning the fine art of ANNOYING PARENTS. The tot sat beside him, swinging his legs and humming something from Sesame Street, while Bobby seriously craved a cigarette. Damn busses and their rules! The drive was long, and Joey was beginning to drift off. Bobby smiled at the little tyke. He was sure cute when he was quiet.

Bobby noticed it was time to get off the bus, and scooped Joey up in his arms, and pushed the "stop" button. An old woman smiled at him and Joey, but Bobby didn't return the gesture. People who smiled at strangers were weird or something. What, had she never seen a dad with his kid before? Jeez.

"Ok, Joe-Joe, here's the beach." He said after a brief walk. The boy rubbed his eyes and perked right up once seeing the vast amounts of water.

"Daddy! We're at the dinosaur beach!"

"Why do you think there are dinosaurs here?"

"Cuz I found a dinosaur shell."

"What's a dinosaur shell?"

"I'll show you!" Joey squirmed out of his dad's grasp and ran to the sand, and instant began crawling around, digging in the sand.

"What are you?" Bobby laughed, very amused by the antics of his kid. "Are you being a puppy, Joey?"

"Can I get a puppy daddy?"

"No."

"Oh." Joey just kept digging, until he found a shell. "I found one!" He squealed holding it up, victorious. It was just a clam shell, but Bobby supposed it could be a dinosaur...scale?

"Oh that's great Joey." Bobby lit a cigarette, and sat on the ground, watching Joey dig and find shells, then leaving them at his feet. By the time he was done his cigarette, Joey had formed a pile of shells at his feet.

"Can I bring them home to show?"

"Ew, no." Bobby kicked them away.

"Daddy!! Those are special!" Joey screeched.

"Why? They smell."

"You smell!" Joey yelled. Bobby smirked. He'd already taught Joey to retaliate. He really hoped Joey would do this to Mary. It would be hilarious.

"Your face smells." Bobby reached for his cigarettes.

"No it doesn't!" The boy sulked.

"Then how do you know that I smell if your face doesn't smell?" Bobby smirked. Joey just stared at him blankly before abruptly making a sand castle. Ha, he had defeated the toddler once again.

"Daddy, come help."

"I don't want to." Bobby lit another cigarette.

"When I was bigger, like my daddy, I use to climb big trees like that one." Bobby heard Joey say. He smiled 'when I was bigger...' How cute. He blinked when he saw Joey wasn't talking to anyone. "No, Sibbie, not like that! The mommy dinosaur can't get in if you do that! She's too fat!" Bobby looked at his watch, and frowned. They hadn't been there very long at all, but Joey was freaking him out. "Ok, kiddy-face, it's about time we left. I am HUNGRY."

"I want pizza!"

"Does your mom make pizza?"

"...Yes."

"I don't think she does." Bobby headed to the road, with a dirty and sandy Joey following.

* * *

Hope you liked it: review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disc.: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, and I am not claiming that I do.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Why don't you just shut up and leave me alone already?!" Bobby screamed.

"Robert, where's the money?! You spent it on gambling, didn't you?"

"Oh come on! It's my money to do what I want with it!"

"You have a responsibility to this family. You're supposed to be the provider, but you provide nothing but misery for me and the kids! You spend all the money- even MY money- on gambling, cigarettes and alcohol! What kind of father would do that to his children?" Mary yelled, tearing up.

"Oh don't even start! Don't you DARE cry! I'll give you a reason to cry!" Bobby threatened.

"Joey...why do momma and daddy fight all the time?" Serenity asked, looking at her big brother.

"I dunno. They don't agree I guess." Joey shrugged, playing Nintendo in the living room. He was used to their arguments. They always argued, and yelled. They always yelled at him too. Their mom stormed out of the kitchen into the living room.

"C'mon Joey, Serenity, I'm taking you to school now."

"Yay!" Serenity jumped up excited. She was in Jr. Kindergarten so of course she loved it. She only played, ate and napped. It was just like home. She had lots of friends, and everyone liked her. Joey on the other hand was in grade one. He didn't like it at all. He didn't have many friends, and people said he was annoying or a bully.

"Momma, I don't think I feel good today." Joey lied.

"Joseph you're going to school." His mother didn't even look at him as she helped Serenity into her coat, and handed her lunch pail to her. She then gave Joey his. His had Ninja turtles on it, and Serenity's had My Little Pony.

"Bye, bye daddy!" Serenity ran to give her father a hug. Joey followed, but both were given the cold shoulder.

"Get away from me!" Bob glared puffing his cigarette.

"Jeez, chill out, daddy." Joey sulked.

"Joseph, don't talk to daddy like that. It's rude." His mother said sharply. "Now let's go."

"Why can he be mean to us, but I can't be mean back?" Joey asked, following his mom.

"Because. Your father is setting a rude and horrible example." She buckled Serenity up in the back seat, and then made sure Joey had buckled himself in (as sometimes he felt it appropriate to not do up his seat belt).

Bobby glared at the window watching his wife leave to take the kids to school and then go to work herself. Yeah, he should be going to work too, but his boss could kiss his ass. He had a hangover from last night and was waiting for it to go away.

It was really stressful having two kids, and needing to work to provide for the family. He needed to make time for himself too! Was that so bad? Mary couldn't really expect him to just sacrifice all his time to her and the kids! He had friends to see and needed to relax just as much as she did. What was the difference between him going out for a few beers or whatever with friends, and her going out to tea with hers? Or going to a casino or playing poker- how was that different from her going to play bridge or some dumb board game with her friends?

"But I don't come home drunk and owing money." She would say. She was such a nag. Maybe a drink before work would put him in better spirits for the day...

It was around 4 o'clock when Mary and the kids walked through the door. Bobby listened to shoes being pulled off and coats being hung up. He stayed on the couch, and took another swig of his drink.

"I drew a pony today! I drew Lickity Split from My Little Pony! The teacher said it was pretty! She put it out in the hall! Did you see it Joey?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah." Joey sounded sad.

"I can't believe I had to talk to your teacher again Joseph. Why do you act so badly at school? Are you bad Joey?" Bobby could tell his wife was pissed.

"No momma. I don't wanna be..." Joey said.

"Good, because I don't raise bad children- but I still have to tell your daddy when he gets home."

"Aw, momma!" Joey pleaded. "I promise I'll be good!"

"DADDY!" Serenity squealed. "Momma, I found daddy on the couch! Hi daddy!" Serenity hugged him awkwardly, and he sat up, having been found out.

"Robert?! Why are you here?"

"I... didn't go to work." He shrugged. "I hear Joey did something bad."

"I'll get to that in a minute. Why didn't you go to work?" She eyed him suspiciously. He didn't seem sober...

"I called in sick." He lied. He had actually spent the entire day lying on the couch drinking beer.

"Oh Bobby." Mary sighed. "As for Joey, his teacher asked to see me today. Joey doesn't do his work in class, hits other children and he argues with the teacher. He's very disrespectful and rude."

"Momma, I'm not!" Joey pouted. He acted the same way to other kids and his teacher as his daddy acted to everyone. Daddy wasn't bad, he's a daddy.

"What do ya want me to do about it?" Bobby asked seriously. Mary was a bit off guard. He normally said 'whatever' and left her to dish out the punishment.

"What?"

"Well obviously you want me to punish him."

"Well, yes maybe if you do it, he'll listen better." She knew Joey typically listened to Bobby before her, but she wasn't sure if Bobby would come up with a good punishment. Maybe he'd take away his Nintendo, or T.V privileges- maybe even take away dessert. That was what she preferred to do. Unfortunately he would more then likely just send him to his room, but that wasn't punishment because he had toys in there.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to deliver the message." Bobby stood up and with a wobble in his walk, made a way to his son. "STOP BEING A SHIT HEAD!" He screamed boxing the boy's ears.

"OW! DADDY!" Joey cried, tears falling from his eyes. His dad had hit him before, but normally just a smack or a punch to get Joey away from him, or to not touch something. He had never full force hit him. Joey thought he had been hit so hard his eyes stopped working.

"If you can't learn to behave, you're going to get smacked upside the head. It's that simple, even a stupid idiot like you can understand that!" he picked the child up and slammed him into the wall. A family portrait fell off the wall, the glass shattering when it made contact with the floor.

"Momma, daddy's crazy!" Serenity cried, hugging her mom's legs.

"Robert, that's not what I meant! Stop! STOP!" Mary panicked. Bobby ignored her, and grabbed the little boy by the nape of his neck. He threw him into the couch and then undid his belt, pulling it off.

"This is how my pops use to do things." He cracked the belt against Joey, causing the boy to scream.

"Robert, STOP!"

"Momma! Make him stop!" Joey cried, scared. He curled up into a little ball, as if that would make the experience less painful. Serenity buried her face in her mom's legs. Who was this man who looked like her daddy? Her daddy wasn't scary! Bob hit Joey two more times with the belt before Mary finally slapped him across the face. He glared at her.

"The shit?! You TOLD me to do it!"

"I didn't mean HURT him! I don't believe in that sort of punishment! I just thought if you told him what he was doing was bad or something..." Joey was lying on the floor staring at his parents. His pupils were like pinpoints and tears were flowing out of his eyes like rivers. He was panting and shaking. "Joey, go to your room, ok? Serenity you go too." The two children quietly went to their room that they shared, holding hands.

"What has gotten into you?" Mary demanded, as Bobby nonchalantly put his belt back on.

"Nothing, what's up your ass?"

"You HIT your son. Your SON. Does that not seem wrong?"

"Meh, my pop hit me ALL the time. My ma never said shit. I even went easy on him- I didn't hit bare skin." Bobby shrugged. "Side's, you're the one that was like "punish him" and shit. I'm going out."

"What? You're going out? Now? We're not finished here!" Mary tried to stand in his way. She was simply pushed aside.

"I'm going, and don't wait up." Bobby slammed the door behind him. Mary sighed exasperated and shook her head. No use worrying about him. She decided it was best to check on her children.

"Serenity? Joey? May I come in?" She asked knocking on their door. It had a little blue puppy with Joey's name on it and a pink kitten with Serenity's. She waited for a response, while wondering why she was forcing her children into such basic gender schema. Everything of Joey's was blue and puppies. Always had been. Serenity had always had pink things and kittens. "Hello?"

"Yes momma. You can come in!" Serenity opened the door. "Me and Joey were making a fort to hide in."

"Why were you making a fort?" She looked at Joey, who didn't look like he was actually participating in the fort making, but was having this fort made around him. His face was red and tears were drying on his cheeks.

"To hide from the man who isn't daddy! Joey is hurt momma, you have to kiss him better!"

"I don't want any kisses! And I don't want any stupid fort!" Joey threw the pillows, blankets and stuffed animals that were his fortress onto the floor. "I just wanna be alone!" Serenity's eyes started to water. Everyone was being so angry today!

"Joey, I'm sorry. Your daddy just doesn't understand what he does sometimes." His mom hesitated to touch him, worried he may lash out. He was like his father in a lot of ways. Too much like him. She decided it may be better to just leave him alone. "I'll talk to him when he gets home. Why don't you two come eat some dinner?" She took his hand and led him to the door. The children sat at the table in silence as she fixed up their plates with some quick, microwavable food.

How could Bobby be so selfish? Serenity was a sickly child, and they needed all the money they could have to pay for her medical bills. If they didn't, Serenity may lose her eye sight! It was possible she would lose it anyway, but still, she wanted to make the effort. Then there was Joey. He wasn't exactly in perfect health either. She had to buy him Ritalin. Without it- well she didn't want to think about the horrors his teachers or her self would endure. Joey suffered mildly of F.A.E thus having behavior and social problems. He would throw temper tantrums, he was distractible, extremely impulsive, he was hyperactive and had poor abstracting and social skills. But she supposed a lot of that might have been from his environment. He had been raised quite differently then Serenity. Mary had more experience and was more mature when she had Serenity, and she planned on doing everything the right way that time. With Joey... she hated to admit it but she had kind of given up on him...

It just blew her mind that someone whose children depended on him to help support them would just blow all his money on useless and unhealthy things. Shouldn't being a father come first?

"MOMMA!" Joey yelled loudly. Mary suddenly realized she'd been spacing out, holding his and her own food.

"Oh sorry." She sat between the children. Serenity had already began eating (she was always given a head start because she was the slowest eater, because she talked more then ate) and was telling her mother more about her day. Mary hardly heard a word that came from her daughter, although she would typically hold these moments in high regard. Your kids will only be young and want to share with you for so long, before they hide everything from you. But she couldn't help but think of her husband. Where was he? Why was he being like this? Was there someone else?

It was almost 5 am when he finally stumbled in. Mary became wide awake when he flopped onto the bed.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"Nope... Sleep now." Bobby muttered. Mary wrinkled her nose. He reeked of smoke and alcohol.

"No, Robert, talk to me. What is going on? Why are you being like this?"

"Mary, I jis like t'ang out wiff friends, izzadda crime?" he slurred.

"We've been over this 100 times! I don't buy a word of it. You're becoming an alcoholic! Please stop!" She pleaded with him. He looked at her, blue eyes penetrating her brown ones.

"Ok Mary... Because I love you, I'll cut back." He said, sounding sober and serious. Those words made Mary feel happier then she had in a long time. He hadn't told her he loved her in so long. She hugged him, almost crying, feeling she could forgive him for anything and everything.

"Thank you!"

* * *

End of Ch.3

I hope people are picking up on all the things that (could) make Joey the character we all know. Not just with Bobby either, but with Mary as well. Next chapter is the one you're probably waiting for... so keep reading! It's good for you!

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disc: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (do I REALLY have to say this at the beginning of each chapter?)

* * *

Chapter 4

"Mary, please, come on. This is SO retarded." Bobby sighed, leaning in the door frame as he watched his wife pack up her things. He was really tempted to light up a cigarette but that wouldn't help him at all.

"No Robert. I'm sick of this! I'm sick of the half assed attempts to quit, and your empty promises! I'm leaving!" Mary sobbed as she threw her clothes into a duffle bag.

"So what, you're just taking off on us?" He asked, skeptical.

"NO, I'm walking out on YOU." She dropped the bag on the floor, then began filling a box with her other belongings. "I'm sick and tired of your physical and emotional abuse to me and the kids! I'm sick of your drinking! I'm sick of your gambling! I'm sick of YOU! I hate you!"

"Mary-"

"Shut up! I NEVER want to see you again!" she was quite relieved her soon-to-be-ex-husband was sober at this moment, because otherwise her outburst would have been answered with violence.

"Please Mary. I need you; you can't leave me, not now!" Bobby wasn't sure if he really truly meant those words. But the idea of losing his wife, whom he had been with for almost 10 years wasn't appealing to him.

"You PROMISED me you would change! You promised and you promised and you never kept your word. I don't love you anymore Robert." Bobby couldn't stand there anymore, just watching her pack up her life. The kids would be home any minute now. He debated if he should physically stop her, or threaten her... maybe block her from going to the kid's rooms so that she couldn't pack up their things. She wouldn't leave without them! She was a mom. He decided to just let her go through with it. She would get this out of her system, be grateful he didn't freak out on her and come back. If he did try and stop her it may anger her further.

He sat at the kitchen table, and stared at the clock. He wanted a cigarette and he wanted some serious vodka. He fought his urges though. He wanted to show her he could do it. He could be good. He still was the man she had loved. She threw her things by the front door, and he heard her go into another room. He could hear her packing things up in there too.

"Momma! Daddy! We're home!" Serenity called from the door. She and Joey had gone to the fair for the day, to celebrate Domino City's birthday. Kaiba Corporation had funded it so there were rides that you wouldn't typically see at a weekend long fair. Joey had said that morning that there was suppose to be a roller coaster there. Mary had given them money to go, probably just so they weren't around when he found out she was leaving.

"Hey, why are all these bags and boxes here? Is someone staying with us for a while?" Joey asked, but he soon realized that those weren't foreign bags and boxes. "Hey, Momma, isn't that your bag? Are you goin' away?"

"Momma! Why are you packing away my dollies?!" Serenity panicked. "I still play with them!" The little girl assumed her mom was going to give them away, like she had done with some of Joey's toys when he was too big for them.

"SH, sweetie, just put all your things in a box, ok?" Mary asked. Serenity was confused but did as she was told. Joey went right into the kitchen, deciding to ask his father about his mom's things at the door.

"Hey pop. Um, what's goin' on?" Joey asked. He heard a loud noise that sounded like something heavy hitting the floor. He turned and saw more boxes added to the pile at the front door. Mary said something to Serenity, who had a little box in her hands, and Serenity went outside. Mary picked up some boxes as well, and followed.

Bobby was beginning to feel nervous now. What if this was for real? What if she was waiting for him to try and stop her? Should he ask her to stay once more? What was he supposed to do? He stood up and went to the door. Mary came back in again, and grabbed the remaining boxes.

"Mary, I'm asking you for the last time, please don't leave!" She ignored him, going to the car with the boxes. Bobby noticed she still had a few bags left, and none were Joey's. She still had to pack his things so he still had some time left to work on her. Serenity ran back into the house.

"We're going on vacation I think!" She said to Joey, who smiled, looking relieved to some degree. Bobby frowned at his children.

"Come on Serenity, get in the car." Mary picked up the last of her things.

"Whoa, wait... you're not taking Joey?" Robert panicked. What about his extra time to work on her?!

"Yeah sure, like I want a miniature YOU around!" She hissed. "You two are MADE for each other. You are aggressive, lying, idiots!!"

"Momma?" Joey looked at her with scared eyes. Why was he all those things? "What's happening?"

"Good bye Joseph." She almost wanted to hug him goodbye, but instead turned and left, walking down the front steps and into the car. Serenity was in the back seat, now wondering why no one else was coming.

"Momma, what about Daddy and Joey?"

"They're not coming sweetie. You don't have to EVER see that horrible man again." This somewhat comforted Serenity. Her daddy had become very scary over the last few years, like a monster had decided to inhabit his body.

"But, what about Joey?" She asked, as her mom started the car.

"He's staying behind. Wave good bye, you won't see him for a long time." Her mother said coldly. Serenity began crying.

"No Momma! Stop! We have to get Joey!" Serenity tried to open the door, but it had a child safety lock on it. She looked out the window and screamed at Joey as they began to pull out of the driveway.

"She can't be serious about this..." Bobby muttered from the steps. Joey bolted down the steps abruptly, eyes beginning to tear up. He screamed for his sister, praying his mom would stop. He felt so stupid chasing down a car, but he didn't know what else to do. He felt arms around his waist and the ground disappeared.

"No! Let me go! We have to stop them!" Joey kicked at his father, who had chased him down.

"Forget it!" Bobby shook Joey harshly, trying to get the boy to stop yelling. He then held Joey out in front of him, and looked at the boy. They stared into each other's eyes, both angry and hurt. "We don't need her. We'll be just fine, don't you worry."

* * *

END of ch.4

Aw, wasn't that sweet? Er... I mean sad? Ah, decide for yourselves.

Thanks for all the reviews! I'd list you all, but you know who you are.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm not sure about the child support thing... I mean yeah, my folks are divorced, but we all live with my mom, so of course dad pays child support... as for each parent having a kid it makes sense to not have either pay it... but I could be wrong.

* * *

Chapter 5

Bobby stared at the stars in the sky through the window, taking a long drag of his cigarette. Mary was doing well he figured. She already got a new house, and she had just left him a bit more then two months ago. He was grateful he didn't have to pay child support to her. He had recently lost his job and a huge amount of money from gambling. But because he had one kid he didn't have to pay anything, and anyway, Mary didn't want his money. She was really cutting him out of her life. She even went as far as to get a restraining order on him.

He sighed, rubbing his temple. What was he going to do? He had to find a new home now, since he was evicted from his house for not paying rent for the last two months. He couldn't afford it anymore anyway. He only had one week left to find a new home, before he and Joey were out on the streets.

He had a few cheap apartments in mind, but they weren't exactly in the best location- but what did he care? He grew up in a place much like that anyway. Joey could start over at a new school, which would probably be good for the kid. He didn't have any friends at his school, and apparently he beat other kids up. He'd asked Joey once, about why he would do that. Joey claimed they deserved it because they were mean and he wasn't going to let them push him around. Bobby always taught Joey to be tough and not take bull shit from anyone, so he didn't see why this was a bad thing, but teachers still called him about it anyway.

"Dad...I'm hungry. How come we don't have any food?" Joey asked. Bobby hadn't even known he was in the room, let alone being in the room long enough to look for food.

"Cuz I can't afford to buy any right now." Bobby muttered.

"Dad, isn't food important? People eventually DIE from not eating." Joey sat in the chair beside his father.

"Shut up, and go to bed!" Bobby snapped, kicking Joey right off the chair he had been sitting on. Joey yelped, and rubbed his hip where he had been kicked.

"Sorry." Joey muttered, leaving. Bobby sighed, irritated. He needed to get some serious money and fast! He ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair. How could his life be so terrible? He'd just lost everything. His wife, his home, his job, all of his friends (no one likes an alcoholic it seems) and one of his kids. Joey was all he had left! Bobby suddenly felt guilty for kicking the kid like he just did, but pushed it aside.

He picked up the phone abruptly, and dialed the number for one of the landlords of an apartment he was looking at. He was going to see if he could look at it tomorrow.

"So... this is it." Bobby dropped a box on the floor. Joey hung around the apartment entrance, staring at the floor. "What do you think?"

"S'okay..." Joey shrugged. Bobby knew that the kid hadn't even looked at the damn place yet.

"Well, you get this room here." Bobby walked down a little hallway, and stood in front of a door. "So put your stuff in here."

"How come we gotta live in a hotel dad?" Joey frowned, eyeing the other doors down the hall.

"It's NOT a hotel, it's an apartment." Bobby huffed. He flopped onto the couch and cracked open his first beer in his new home. He had moved the furniture earlier that day while Joey was in school. Joey disappeared into his room, and Bobby didn't see him for the rest of the day. Not that he cared, he was busy unpacking things. Although the ordeal of unpacking was about as depressing as it was to pack.

Bobby had found it hard to control himself. Soon he was doing more drinking and less unpacking. He was finding things that Mary had bought him, or Serenity had made for him. Everything in the box reminded him of Mary- he even made an effort to put things in similar places as they were in the old house. He never finished unpacking.

Joey came out of his room hours later, finding his dad passed out on the couch. Joey shook his head, and finished what his dad had started. He was ALWAYS finishing what his dad started. The man was completely undependable.

"I wish I had a real father." Joey muttered, looking at a picture of himself and his father when he was smaller. He wouldn't cry though, because his old man taught him to never cry- it was weak and not manly. Real men don't cry, real men face their problems on their own and in their own way; real men don't talk to their friends about their home life.

Bobby had actually told Joey these things to keep Joey from telling other kids, or adults about his father's problem with alcohol and gambling, and to keep Joey from asking him questions. He didn't know it was going to change his son's entire way of thinking. How could he have known?

* * *

End of Ch.5

Um... alright, in the next chapter, we get to see the first of Honda...Tristan (damn I can't keep dub and original names straight) and... I think it begins to be more from Joey's P.O.V from then on.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Drugs are bad for you: don't smoke- especially if your like in middle school! Tsk tsk! Obviously there is some Joey/drugs ( whoa, it's like a romantic pairing) in this chapter, and I'm just letting you all know right here and now, that I think drugs suck. Keep it real, dude. Anyway, enough of my moral babblings. Sorry if it's short... but no worries! It's not like the story isn't done! Next chapter will be up like real soon! I mean, have i kept you guys waiting? not that I know of- speaking of which, why don't I personally thank:

Sukara-Nodori

Ayako Kadori

Rubysorceress

Angel Belle

and Manapandabug- Thanks for the correction! I SWEAR i got all of those! lol Guess not.

Thanks to all of you guys for being so nice and loyal! :) :) :) :)

Disc: No owning. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

Joey slammed the door behind him as he came home from school- or wherever he was. It was after 10 o'clock at night but Bobby never asked questions. Joey never came home at the normal time kids do after school. He was aware that Joey had a part time job though, as a news paper boy. He didn't know the kid's hours, so it was possible that's what kept him.

"Hey, boy!" Bobby shouted. "Dun chu slam my door!" Bobby yelled from the kitchen. Joey suddenly appeared in front of him, glaring. He dropped some money on the table.

"Here, it's for da rent dad." The middle school kid muttered, bitterly. Bobby then realized the kid had a cut on his face, and dried blood under his nose, and was cradleing his left hand as well.

"What th'hell happened t'ya, kid?"

"NOTHING." Joey snapped.

"HEY! Dun take dat tone wif me, you brat!" Bobby slapped the boy across the face. "I was just concerned is all, and you bite my head off?! How's dat for grad-ah-tude!"

"F'get it dad! Like you dun even f'kin care, so dun ask, OK?!"

"Who beat da shit out of you?!"

"NO ONE! Ok? I just fell offa m'bike d'liverin' papers." Joey stormed out of the room. He was lying, it was quite clear, but Bobby stopped caring. Why should he care if Joey didn't want to tell him? After several minutes he began to smell the all too familiar scent of pot. Funny, he didn't remember smoking any pot... come to think of it, he only smokes cigarettes. He shook his head. Let the kid smoke up, if it'll help him cope with his problems.

Inside his room Joey deeply inhaled herbs from his joint as he stared out the window. It had been a particularly rough day for the kid, but the same could be said for all days of his life. Every morning he would have to get up early to do his extremely long paper route (he wasn't known as the "lone paper boy" for nothing! He took on the paper routes of four boys) and by the time he had finished he was late for school. He had tried getting up earlier, but for the amount of sleep he got at night he found he just couldn't do it. Getting up at 5:00 am was already hard, but getting up at 4:00 am was asking too much, since he generally couldn't get to sleep until 2:00 am or later. Then once he got to school, about ten minutes after the bell, he would get sent to the principal's office for being late. Teachers didn't buy his excuse of being late because of work. They just assumed he was late because he was bad. He wasn't even bad really; he was just put in a category before anyone got to know him. Then the principal would threaten him, and then send him back to class. Since he'd already missed half the class anyway, Joey wouldn't even try. He didn't see a point- and since he did so poorly in that class, there was no point in trying in the other classes either, because everyone thought he was dumb anyway.

After school he would go with his gang to their abandoned warehouse that they always hung out in and smoked up. They didn't always do that, sometimes they just wandered around looking for trouble. Sometimes they'd just beat up random kids and steal their money (Joey didn't do that because there was no fun in beating up someone weaker then you), but mostly they picked fights with other gangs. His gang had quite the fearsome reputation, and not many gangs (even high school ones) liked to mess with them. Joey had gotten a well known reputation too. He was actually better known then the gang leader - Joey wasn't sure why, but he didn't care either. It was the only time he got respect from anyone.

Speaking of respect... Joey picked up the phone, which had found its way under several days' worth of laundry, and dialed.

"'lo is Tristan d'ere?" Joey asked quietly, not wanting his dad to hear him on the phone. He waited for his friend to answer the phone. He had met Tristan about a year or two ago, but they only recently became friends- he wasn't completely sure how it happened. Tristan just proved himself as a good honest guy and Joey liked him. He was a change of pace from all his other "friends". The guy was still tough, no-bullshit type guy, but he didn't hang out in gangs and hurt people for no reason like the guys Joey typically hung out with.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Joey."

"Hey man... it's kinda late...my mom isn't happy you called after 10."

"Oh, man I'm so sorry, tell your mom I will buy her a dozen roses if she forgives me! I so wasn't thinking." Joey loved Tristan's folks so he didn't want them upset with him.

"It's ok man." Tristan chuckled. "Something on your mind?"

"Nope- which is why I feel like a REAL idiot for calling now."

"You don't sound... good, what's the matter?" Tristan whispered now. Joey hoped he didn't sound stoned or anything. He couldn't remember how much he smoked with his gang...

"What do you mean?"

"Did someone punch your face in?"

"Uh... do I sound beat up?"

"Kind of, yea! Like you got a swollen lip."

"You my friend, have incredible ears. Yes, I got into a bit of a tiff with some people. I won, but I guess I shouldn't take on more guys den I have limbs..."

"Joey...when are you going to get out of that gang?" Tristan sighed.

"I dunno... I don't think I can leave." Joey shrugged, despite the fact that Tristan couldn't see it, but with ears like his, he might have heard the shrug.

"I'm really sorry dude, but I need to get off the phone, I'll talk to you in the morning- You know what? Where do you start that paper route of yours? I'll help you with it so you won't be late for that test we have first period." Joey was a bit shocked at the offer, but smiled. He didn't really know what a real friend was before he met Tristan.

* * *

End of 6!

Aw, Tristan is so cool to me. Not enough people give him credit. Yugi so just WISHES he was Joey's best friend, but we all know (or at least I do) that Tristan is the true blue best friend. Joey and Tristan are like... knife and fork...Tom and Huck.... Timone and Pumba...Rosencrantz and Guildenstern...you get the point. Lol. Go Tristan!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: well... someone got all ATTITUDE on me so I just HAD to update to appease her. haha, I'm joking.- Anyway, so here it is. Although this one is short too.... lol

Disc: Nope. Not my show. Blame someone else.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Dad, can I borrow your old jacket?" Joey asked.

"What, the green one?" Bobby frowned. "Why?"

"'Cause its cold, and I don't gotta jacket!" The 13 year old frowned. "Please?"

"AH, you can have it. I wore it in high school and never again since." Bobby put on his boots, and grabbed his current jacket. "I'll be home later, I'm going out."

"Yeah same here." Joey followed his dad out the door, and locked it.

"Where do you go all the time?" His dad asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"To Tristan's." Joey half lied. He DID go to Tristan's a lot, but he also went out with his gang.

"Who's she?"

"Dad, it's a dude."

"That's a girl's name."

"I THINK it's actually a guy's name."

"Whatever." Bobby shrugged. They went out onto the street together. "Later." Bobby turned and walked down the street, the opposite way Joey was going. The blonde boy didn't want to go see his gang that day. He hadn't in a while. He was pissed off at one of the members at that current point in time, and was just fed up with the whole gang scene. There was always a gang war of some sort, and things were beginning to seem serious. One guy died last month... Joey was so angry at that gang for using a gun. The guy they shot was a newbie as well. It just didn't seem fair. He needed to get out before things got to messy. He didn't want to go to jail, and he already had a long criminal record. He had one more chance before the police were really going to throw him behind bars in Juvenile hall.

"Hey! Joey!" Joey heard a familiar voice call him.

"Hey Tristan." Joey smiled. Its funny how people show up after you were just talking about them.

"How are ya? You...haven't talked to me since you were suspended."

"I'm good. Sorry, I've been busy..."

"Joey...um..."

"You want to know if I did it, don't ya?" Joey looked up at his friend. A few days ago Joey had been suspended because he had beaten up a kid, broke both his arms, and stole all his money.

"You wouldn't... would you?"

"Did you see the kid? He was a light weight! I wouldn't waste my time on him and you know it." Joey huffed. "But I just got a two week vacation because they just assumed I did it. Like always." Joey looked at his feet, his hair covering his eyes. He wasn't so angry with the fact that he had been suspended. If they had proof of any sort, he would have been expelled. He was mostly angry because the school had told his father about it, resulting in one angry dad and a whole world of hurt. Joey couldn't remember getting that badly injured in a long time. He was surprised his father had cared that much about it.

"Do you know who did it?" Tristan asked. Joey nodded. They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Who was it...?" Joey still remained silent. It was then Tristan realized that Joey was very upset about the whole thing. "Joey?"

"It's nothing."

"Dude, c'mon, let's go somewhere and talk, ok?" Tristan pushed Joey down the alleyway, and leaned against the wall. They at least didn't have to be concerned about someone hearing them. "Who did it? You can tell me."

"...One...one of my friends."

"Oh."

"It sucks, y'know, 'cause like I can't rat'em out. It's dishonorable..."

"How...how do they figure it was you? Did they just suspend you without proof?" Tristan asked. He hadn't been there when it happened, but he had heard through the grape vine that Joey had been suspended because he beat up some kid.

"No. No, they just call me into the office, and told me I was suspended for stealing and bullying! They didn't have ANY evidence at all. They had NO idea who did it, and the kid wasn't saying. Of course he wouldn't say, he'd be killed if he did! So look who gets the blame. Me. That no good Wheeler kid. Everyone hates me, Tristan! They always have!"

"They don't hate you-"

"My mom hates me, my teachers hate me- all the kids in the school hate me! I...I just wish I could go somewhere and start over! Go far, far away where no one knows my face..." Tristan could tell Joey was fighting back tears. "I'm not going anywhere in life."

"Bud... you can start over. We go off to high school this fall. You can go to Domino high with me..."

"I can't. I have to go to Rintama with... them." Joey clenched his fist. He used to live for the gang. It was all he had, but now... Tristan could tell Joey wanted out. He had the idea for a while.

"You can leave them, start fresh. C'mon they're no good, you've almost been put in jail cuzza those guys! They're not friends; you shouldn't have any loyalties to them. Come to Domino with me! Together we can go though high school, and support each together and all the shit."

Joey stood silent, staring at the ground, seemingly contemplating.

"Yeah..."

"Yeah what?"

"I'll quit. When school's out... I mean, I'm one of da top guys. I have respect. They shouldn't... question it." With that Joey walked away. Tristan debated on following, but figured Joey was going to see them. It was probably what he had planned to do anyway, until he bumped into Tristan. He sighed. When school was out he said... that was better then never he supposed.

* * *

END of 7!

Oooooooh were getting near the end guys! Only two chapters left! Can you STAND the suspense? No? Aw, too bad. See ya next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I really appreciate all the reviews, and Kill-stealer, I gotta say, you got me right here holding hand over heart. I like my Bobby, so when telling me he fits and everything makes me so happy. Don't ask guys, but I have a soft spot for Joey's dad. Why I created them so I made myself HATE his mom and like his dad I'll never know. Anyway, this is the second last chapter and I think it's really short. I tried to beef it up, but it seemed to ruin it when I did. BUt i mean, it's really short, I'm so sorry. I'll post the last chapter really soon. I just wanna make it perfect for you guys! :)

Disc: irritated with having to do this I'm not saying it! I'm NOT saying I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, cuz I'm sick of having to do this over and ever! Everyne knows already, that I don't own this! blinks aw, cripes I said the disclaimer without realizing it.

* * *

Chapter 8

It was a sticky and hot night, and Tristan was thoroughly irritated by it. He was walking home from his Grandmothers (who was sick and he wanted to visit her and clean her house a bit) and wished he hadn't wore such a heavy t-shirt. Even though the sun was setting, it was still humid. He looked up from his feet, and noticed up ahead of him was a person who seemed to be slowly staggering towards him. The person was so far up ahead, he couldn't tell what their age or gender was. He debated on whether or not he should go up and see if they were ok, or turn to go down his street and forget about it.

Naturally, being the caring guy he was he ran up to the person. He stopped and gasped when he realized who the person was.

"Joey!"

Joey was staggering because he seemed to have a twisted ankle. His left eye was swollen shut, and his face was cut up and bleeding. His shirt was ripped to the point that it was only hanging on his by a few threads on one side, revealing several bruises and cuts on his chest and stomach. He had a strange ring of bruising around his neck and one arm hung lame at his side (like his shoulder was dislocated) and the other was against the wall helping him to stay up. How long had he been walking around like this?

"Hey man, are you ok?!" Tristan tried to take Joey's good arm, but Joey made an aggressive growling noise, and tried to attack him. He swung his arm angrily, and fell into the wall.

"Get away from me! I'll kill you!" Joey screamed, being very hostile. Joey reminded Tristan of a wounded animal that still had some fight left in him. His breathing was labored and he leaned against the wall, and Tristan realized Joey couldn't see him.

"It's me! Tristan, calm down! I wasn't going to hurt you..."

"Tristan?"

"Yeah!"

"I...I can't...my vision is blurry...I need to go home..." Joey muttered allowing Tristan to take his arm this time. Tristan had no intentions of taking his friend there. He walked Joey to the nearest medical center in order to get something done about his cuts. Tristan was ordered to hold an ice pack on Joeys eye, since Joey was too out of it to do so himself. The blonde's wounds were dressed, and he even needed stitches for a deep cut in his leg that Tristan hadn't noticed before. Tristan didn't question what had happened to Joey until well after he was tended too.

"Who did this to you?" Tristan demanded, sitting beside Joey, who was supposed to be resting until his father came for him. "Was it Him?"

"No." Joey looked at Tristan, almost bitter. "I quit and this is what happened!"

"Oh Joey... I'm sorry." Guilt pierced right through Tristan's heart. He was the one pushing Joey to quit and he felt it was his fault his friend was beaten so terribly

"Da killer is I won. I'd be dead right now if I didn't." Joey looked at his lap, wincing. It hurt to move his neck (and everything else for that matter). He remembered the beginning clearly. He had approached the leader and explained that he wanted to leave the gang and the reasons why. He even told them he'd be an on call guy, so that if they ever needed him he'd be there. It was just he didn't want to commit to the gang anymore. The leader abruptly slapped him across the face and told him NO one could leave the gang. Joey started yelling and it broke out into a fist fight- like usual. He and the leader were always getting into fights like this, because Joey didn't like to follow. From behind a guy took a chain of some sort and got Joey off guard with it around the neck. He was pulled to the floor and dragged as the chain choked him like a dog choker. He didn't remember how he had gotten out of that, but he remembered being kicked by the other guys as he was dragged across the floor.

He also recalled the leader knifing him in the leg- missing the intended spot completely. He had meant to stab Joey in the heart, but Joey jumped or something at the last minute. It really was all a blur to him now.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I had of been there for you."

"It don't matter." Joey shrugged. "Let's go... we both know my old man ain't commin for me." Joey stood and left the room, followed by Tristan. Tristan admired his friend. He could be beaten down over and over again, and he would still be strong enough to keep going- like it never happened. Tristan sometimes wished he could have Joey's guts and will. He was tough, sure, but wasn't like Joey. He was stronger then Joey but his friend had endurance that Tristan only dreamed of. He supposed there was a cause for Joey to be the way he was; it was the only way to survive in a life like his.

* * *

END of 8

Oh man- I just poured salt on a canker, and god it hurts- you all better review REALLY nice cuz I'm kinda bitter about this PAIN I'm experiencing! Or else I'll hold back on that last chapter!!!! :(..... ok.... The pain has subsided a bit... I was just joking; I wouldn't hold back the last and final chapter on account of... well anything. Ha-ha.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yes, T'is the last chapter- but if you haven't yet, I suggest you read Closet Monster, also by me, which is somewhat like... the after math of this, but written first.

Kill-Stealer: Good call, bud. I was going for that. I don't explain everything, because I figure of people don't pick up on it, its fine, but if they do, even better. Good job. That's why Mary didn't want Joey- because he would more then likely end up like Bobby. It's a sound assumption, just a harsh one too.

Madapandabug: a canker is this sore in the mouth from lack of vitamin see (or excess citric acid, I can't remember, or I'm wrong on both) and salt is suppose to make it go away, but it really, REALLY hurts. I was posting as I put salt on it, and...well decided to share.

As for the rest of ya, I'm way sorry its over, but enjoy this anyway, and keep an eye out for my next fic. Thanks for being loyal. It makes me smile in so many ways.

* * *

Chapter 9

He was so bitter right now. It was raining and he was forced to walk the entire way home due to not having enough free money (free meaning that he was able to spend on himself) for a bus ride home, and he was soaked because his dad took his umbrella. Joey didn't mind so much. It was only a dollar, but it was also his, and well... he was wet now. He didn't even have a hood. He hoped it wouldn't be raining tomorrow. He decided before he would go home, he'd check storage to see if his bike needed some tuning up for his bike ride tomorrow.

He was slightly shocked when he found it wasn't there.

He searched all over storage, even though there was only one spot it should be, and that was the spot where he left it chained up. He gave up and went up to his apartment. Joey was becoming flustered. Where was his bike? He was supposed to bike to school with Tristan and Yugi tomorrow. He remembered leaving it in storage for the winter but it was gone. He shook the water out of his hair, and paced around his home. There was a chance that his dad had borrowed it for something, but he couldn't imagine his dad biking...

He heard the door open and slam.

"Speak of the devil..." Joey muttered. He stepped into the hall and hesitated confronting his father about the bike. His dad didn't look like he was in a good mood.

"Pop...Um...do...do you know where my bike is? I...I mean, like...I uh..." Joey tried not to sound nervous. "I just can't find it."

"I sold it."

"...I'm sorry, what?" Joey stared at his father in shock.

"I sold it! I needed da money." Bobby shrugged. Joey had to fight back the urge to scream. He NEEDED his bike! How was he supposed to get to work this summer? He didn't have the money to buy a new one! The 16 year old took a deep breath before responding.

"You didn't as-"

"Speaking of money, where's mine?" The older man looked down at his son. His blue eyes were blood shot; he had unkempt stubble, and was wearing the same shirt he wore the day before. He looked like hell. Joey remembered when his father was an attractive man, but because of his substance abuse he aged terribly. The man was in his mid 30's but looked ten years older. He also recalled how he used to look up to his dad, and hope to grow up to be just like him. Now that same thought kept him awake at night, and he prayed he never would.

Joey looked at his feet, and sighed. He dragged his feet as he walked into his room, and pulled out an envelope from his drawer. Bobby snatched it from his hand before he could even turn around to face him. Bobby flipped through the money, counting it, than frowned. "The hell? Is this all you got?"

"Dad, c'mon! I have three jobs! I work so hard to make money, but it all can't go to you! I need to put myself through school too and I keep only- ONLY- 10 bucks for myself as spending money. I mean, it's MY money!"

"Your money, eh?" Bobby pushed Joey aside and began rooting through all his drawers and belongings. He finally came across about 34 bucks and some change in Joey's sock drawer. He pocketed it and turned to leave. Joey stared at him, shocked, and angry.

"You're just going to take MY money?!"

"Yes." Bobby shrugged, sticking a cigarette in his mouth. He paused when he noticed something on Joey's shelf, and walked over to it. "What the hell is this?" He glared at Joey, accusingly. He held up a picture of Joey and Serenity from when they were little. "Why is this here?!" He grabbed Joey by the shoulder roughly and shook him.

"Because! Ow! Dad, lemme go!" Bobby released Joey and slapped him.

"I'll fix this." He grunted. He couldn't believe his stupid ungrateful son would betray him like this. He didn't want pictures of Serenity OR Mary in his home. They weren't his family anymore. The only family he had was his son, and all Joey had was him. He had been the one to raise the boy. He was the one who had watched him grow up! Sure, he didn't really know that much about his son- he didn't know who his friends were, or what he liked to do...but he was the one that taught him to be a man! Not that woman or that girl. Joey was Joey because of him! He ripped the picture into teeny pieces, causing Joey to scream.

"Dad!!" Joey cried out, horrified. That was his only picture of Serenity and him together. Bobby grabbed Joey's blonde hair and pulled him up.

"If I EVER see you with pictures of dat woman or her daughter, you won't be able to recognize yourself in the mirror. Got it?!" He slammed Joey into the wall and stormed out. Joey tried to hold back his angry tears but he couldn't. He picked up the pieces of picture of the floor, and tried to put them back together as he cried.

"Damn..." He realized his tape was in the kitchen. He sniffled, and wiped his eyes. He left his room, hesitantly. His heart was beating fast as he slowly crept to the kitchen. He peeked in and saw his dad passed out at the kitchen table. He must have been pretty drunk. Joey wiped his eyes again, as he opened the drawer. He couldn't stop crying. He just was so angry and the more he thought about it, the more angry he got and the more he cried. His bike, his money, his picture...his dad took everything away from him! His life was nothing but struggle and misery because of him.

He paused when his hand came across something other then tape.

He pulled out a revolver. He stared at it for a moment, than loaded it without thinking. Gnashing his teeth he turned and pointed the gun at his father. A choked sob escaped his throat as he prepared to shoot the gun. He suddenly changed his mind and put the gun to his own temple. There was no point for him to live anyway, he had nothing left. His mom took away Serenity, his dad took everything else. He had no future to live for, and he had no respect from anyone.

The phone rang.

Joey hesitated but answered, still holding the gun to his head.

"Hey Joey! My dad just got a pool table from his friend! You GOTTA come over and play with me! It's awesome! Plus my mom is making pork-chops; because she's expecting you to come- I know you love my mom's pork-chops." Tristan was pretty damned excited sounding. Joey didn't answer. He thought about it, and what he was doing. He looked at his father, then at the gun in his hand.

"I'll be right over." Joey hung up the phone and with unseeing eyes, removed the bullets from the gun and dropped it back in the drawer. He tossed the bullets in the trash can and grabbed his jacket. He walked out the door without a second thought.

THE FINAL END

* * *

Ok guys, hope you enjoyed this. Wanna see some fan art drawn by me? Huh? Huh ? do ya? Well then, copy and paste this ?userid58849

And GO! See all my Jounouchi art! and there's one from this chapter too. Yay!


End file.
